Season 3 Instant Star
by yalissa
Summary: This takes place after the season finale of Season 2 when Tommy leaves. Will Tommy come back? Jommy Finally updated!
1. Slowly Healing

Chapter 1: Slowly Healing 

Jude began to play the song that she wrote about Tommy while she was on tour, the song that Tommy loved and almost didn't make it to the album "White Lines", but every time she sang the song, it brought her back memories of recording it. She cried for a long time now, since Tommy left and had not heard from him since. She was broken because the one guy she thought she could count on, left her in the dark without an explanation. She loved Tommy and still does but why did he leave her without an explanation? It's been a year since Tommy left, her 18th birthday past, her record went platinum and she was on her way back from Tour of her second album-the album that her and Tommy worked so hard for. She wrote many songs about Tommy in the journal he gave her but just thinking about him, made her want to see him and embrace him. She was almost in Toronto but all she wished was to see her Tommy.

The bus door opened and as she stepped down and she saw the person she's been longing to see for so long. He looked cuter than ever with his big sunglasses and leaning on his car smiling. She stepped down with her guitar on one side and her journal on one hand, she was shocked she couldn't believe it. It was Tommy-her Tommy.

_-Tommy _she whispered under her breath

She made her way to Tommy without thinking and not caring if he didn't call her or explain why he left, all she cared about was embracing him one more time and seeing him. Tommy took off his sunglasses and looked at her straight in the eyes and Jude looked deep into his deep blue eyes. Neither of them saying a word but saying everything with their eyes.

_Jude I…_but Jude didn't let him finish his sentence, she embraced him so tight and for so long that nothing in the world could break them apart. Tommy closed his eyes and held Jude tightly and heard her sob in his arms. He knew he hurt her by not telling her anything but it was something he had to do. Tommy began to cry while holding on to Jude and Jude noticed he was sorry for leaving her. Jude slowly broke apart and looked up to his teary blue eyes and caressed his cheeks and Tommy looked at her with so much sadness, she knew he was sorry for leaving her.

_Jude I am so sorry, I didn't want to leave but I had to and…_but Jude put her fingers on his lips and told him that he didn't have to explain at that very moment, all she wanted to do was to be with her Tommy and embrace him. Tommy nodded and embraced her one more time. He was embracing the love of his life and he could finally tell her how he feels.

_-We can go and get something to eat, I know you must be hungry or I can take you home?_

_-Going to get something to eat sounds fine_

_-Jude I missed you so much and I'm so sorry. You're so important to me and I just left without any explanation, you should hate me right now, I'm such an idiot… Jude I… _

_-Tommy you know I can never hate you or be mad at you for so long and I already told you that we'll talk about this later ok, can you do that for me?_

_-Of course, anything for you girl_

Tommy smiled and took her hands and kissed them, he wanted to tell her how much he loves her and barely survived to be away from her for so long. Jude smiled back and gently kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ears: _I missed you too._ Tommy melted and closed his eyes as he heard her say that she missed him. They both got in to the car and Tommy looked at her and drove away.

_Tommy was back and this time he was serious about being with her. What will happen when he tells Jude why he left? Stay tuned for the next chapter, please review._


	2. I love you Jude

**Chapter 2: **I love you Jude

Tommy drove away with one last look at Jude who looked teary eyed but he knew she was happy to see him. They arrived at a breakfast diner and got out of the car without looking at each other or saying anything, there was a very uneasy silence between them. So many things had to be said but not the right time to say them. Tommy held out a chair for Jude and he sat across from her. He looked at her but this time he saw that light in her eyes coming back again. Jude was happy that her Tommy was back, she hadn't felt this good in a long time. Tommy smiled at her as they ordered and he took her hands in his and kissed them one more time.

_-I like your hair; it looks nice _Tommy said to break the silence. Jude's hair had grown longer since he saw her but it was still as beautiful as he remembered.

_-Thanks, it is longer since you saw it but it's still the same. Blonde might suite me for a while _she said laughing with her Jude sarcasm. Tommy laughed too; loving that she broke a little bit of the uneasiness between them.

_-So how's everyone at G-major?_

_-Oh everything seems to be working out alright, Darius is pretty happy with the album doing so good, Sadie and Kwest are sort of dating and they both seem to be very happy lately, Jamie and Patsy are working on a n album together, Liam well he's Liam, and the band is actually been playing with Patsy and helping her with her album._

_-Wow a lot's been going on, it's been a year and I missed so much, so Sadie and Kwest huh?_

_-Yea I thought it was pretty weird but whatever makes her happy and she seems be happy and Kwest too. _

_-Have you been writing songs lately? I know you still have the journal I gave you_ When Tommy finished his sentence he knew the answer to that question when he looked at her, she had been writing songs about him.

_-Yea actually I wrote about 20 songs while I was on Tour and about 15 more on my spare time, actually Darius heard me sing one of the songs and he is even considering putting it on my third album. _

_-Will you sing it for me? _Tommy looked at her the way she's been wanting him too, the same way when she told her that "White Lines" was about him. Jude looked at him and smiled and said: _Of course. _The only little detail that Jude forgot to tell him was the song was about them. The food had finally got there and they ate and had little conversations about a possible third album and everyone at G-major. Jude paused for a moment and looked at him, she felt so right with him. Tommy looked at her back and put his hand on her cheek and told her: _I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere. _ She closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her face. She wanted to believe him but he had to prove it to her that he was going to stick around. Jude opened her eyes and took his hand and kissed it gently. He loved her so much and he knew he had to tell her.

_-I want to take you somewhere after if that's ok?_

_-Ok, I'm not that tired anyways_ she smiled looking into Tommy's eyes. They got up, Tommy paid for breakfast of course and they got into the car to wherever he had planned. While he drove he took Jude's hand and held it lightly, Jude smiled at him and didn't object, instead she squeezed it lightly letting him know he could hold on to it. They drove for a long time but they were almost to their destination. Tommy squeezed her hand, still holding on to it, to let her know they were close by. When they arrived Tommy got out of the car first and opened the door for Jude. Jude was a little puzzled to where they were going but she trusted him. He took her hand and led her to wherever they were going. Tommy knew Jude was going to like to wherever they were going. Tommy put his hands over Jude's eyes as they got closer and then he took his hands away to let her know this was the place he wanted for her to see. It was beautiful, it was a stage that had a scene with a waterfall and stars and there was soft music playing in the background. There was a guitar in the middle and a rocking bench. Jude opened her mouth in amazement and couldn't believe Tommy had done this all for her. She got all teary eyed and embraced him again and whispered: _Thank you, I love it. _Tommy embraced her back and closed his eyes and breathed her in. As they pulled away, he told her that he owned the theatre but that mostly high school and middle school plays go on there. He told her that it was center for the arts and for kids to have the opportunity to do what they love to do-music. Jude loved him even more and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

_-Would you sing your song for me? _Tommy smiled and took her hands in his and she nodded and smiled. She was going to sing for Tommy again, music had brought them together again. She took the guitar that was in the middle especially for her, while Tommy sat on the stage with his full attention to her.

_-This song is called "There's Us" _She began to play the chord of her song and she started singing.

_There's me  
Looking down at my shoes  
The one smiling like the sun  
That's you  
What were you thinking  
What was the song inside your head  
There's us  
Going on about a band  
Working out how we play our hand  
I lay there dreaming  
Later all alone in my bed_

If I was stupid  
Maybe careless  
So were you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Freeze-frame  
I'm not about to cry  
It's too late for us to change  
Why try  
I've got a camera  
Tucked away inside my heart

If I'm a loser  
Or just unlucky  
So are you

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

Somewhere between then and now  
I look away when you said we'll never change  
And if you think what might have been  
You'll lose today and we've got songs to play

Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us  
Not everything is supposed to come true  
Some words are best unsaid  
Some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything I shared with you  
And that's enough  
There's us

She finished the song and looked up at Tommy who was looking at her amazed. He knew exactly for whom that song was for. The song was about them, and now was the right time to tell her how he feels. He made his way to her and took the guitar and place it down on her side, and took Jude into his arms who was starting to get teary eyed all over again. Tommy began to tear up like Jude.

_-Jude that song was amazing and you don't know how sorry I am to have left you like that and not even tell you why I left but I want you to know the truth because sometimes I think I don't even deserve you. You're so amazing, beautiful, and talented and all the things in someone I can ever ask for. You're my best friend, the one who I love to make music with, the one who I can laugh about anything with, and the one person I can't live without. _Jude was crying and so was Tommy, she looked into those deep blue eyes and felt everything he was telling her. He took his hands and placed them gently on her cheeks and put his forehead together with hers. She sobbed quietly while they were having their moment. Tommy looked at her straight in her eyes and whispered: _I love you Jude_ and he kissed her gently on her lips. Jude couldn't believe what she was hearing and that Tommy had kissed her. She cried and embraced him and whispered back: _I love you too. _Tommy closed his eyes and felt the happiest he had ever been in such a long time. He placed pecks of little kisses everywhere and Jude laughed and then they both looked at each other and closed their eyes for the kiss they have been waiting for a long time. He kissed her gently at first but then it escalated to more passion, He put his hands in the back of her neck and Jude put her hands on his hair. They kissed with hungry passion and whispered little I love you while kissing each other. Tears came down Jude's face and fell on Tommy's face. He knew she loved him but he knew he hurt her too. He pulled away softly and kissed her forehead.

_-I love you Jude Harrison_

_Tommy finally told Jude that he loved her and the kiss we have all been waiting for happened. But what is the mystery behind Tommy leaving in the first place. Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Instant Star. Thank you for all my reviewers for my first chapter, please keep reviewing. _


	3. What happened?

**Chapter 3: What happened?**

Tommy pulled away gently from kissing Jude, it had been perfect and it made him so happy to have the girl of his dreams. Jude smiled at Tommy still with her eyes closed; she had no words to describe what she was feeling. She was so happy but a lot had been going on lately. Her mom never came back from her honeymoon with Don and her Dad hardly came to see her. All she had was her music but now her Tommy was back which was all she wanted. Tommy took Jude into his arms and whispered: _I love you so much but I better take you home. _Jude nodded but what Tommy didn't know is that her and Sadie had moved since the house was sold against their wishes, they rented a nice apartment close to their old house. Her and Sadie had gotten closer ever since everything was going down hill. Tommy held Jude's hand until they got to the car and smiled at her, letting her now he was finally back and this time to stay.

-Tommy… A lot has been going on since you left; actually I don't live at the house anymore.

-What? What happened? Did you girls move?

-Well, Mom sold the house so Sadie and I had to move. Mom got married and left and never came back so it's just Sadie and me; we have an apartment together close to the house.

_-Wow, but did your mom call or something? Is your dad checking in once in a while at least?_

-No it's been pretty much just Sadie and me, he's been traveling a lot with his job and all but he sends money to us but that's about it.

_-Are you girls ok? I mean it's hard to go through something like that alone._

_-We're holding up but now I don't have to go through this alone. _She smiled at him and he smiled back knowing that she meant that he was here now. He kissed her hand and nodded his head: _Of course you don't, I'm here now and to stay. _She let a single tear fall down her cheek, she was so happy he was back. Tommy brushed away her tear and held her hand the rest of the ride. Tommy reached Jude's apartment and parked in her driveway, he paused for a minute: _Hey, what's wrong? Tommy?_

_-Oh, it's just I'm sorry you had to go through all of this alone but I promise I'll tell you the truth, you deserve to know that the reason I left was because…_

_-Tommy it's ok you don't have to explain this right now, besides I better go inside before Sadie calls the police for a missing person._

_-That's the sarcastic Jude I know, but it seems you have grown up to be the beautiful woman I have always knew you would be._

_-Now I wouldn't say I'm a grown up even though I'm 18 now, I feel I have still much to live before I call myself an adult. How about we get together tomorrow? I'll be at the studio, Darius already wants me working._

_-Yea, I'll stop by, I have a lot of explaining to do and... _Jude cut him off by embracing him and telling him how much she was happy to have him back. Tommy hugged her back and breathed her in, she pulled away gently and kissed him at the top of his nose, Tommy couldn't help but laugh: _I'll see you tomorrow Quincy. _ She smiled and got out of the car and winked an eye at Tommy.

-Hey Quincy?

-Yea Harrison?

-Don't forget that I love you. She smiled and blew a kiss towards Tommy and walked into her apartment. Tommy smiled and drove away with thought of Jude, he got the girl and that's all he could think of. Jude came in to a very worried Sadie who embraced her as soon as she walked in.

-Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you, you have a lot of explaining to do but after I'm done checking if you have any missing body parts. Jude laughed at her comment and told her she was ok.

-I'm sorry about worrying you but you won't believe whom I was with.

-You mean you were with a guy, who was it? Oh my God… Was it Tommy?

-Yes yes, He came back and surprised me, it was so great Sadie seeing him and hugging him and…

-Ok ok I get the picture but did he tell you why he left in the first place?

-No, I didn't want him to tell me right that second; it would be too much for him at that time.

-Who cares? He left you not the other way around; I would of demanded for him to tell me.

-Sadie I know he might of not deserved it but you know how I feel about him, when I saw him I just couldn't demand anything but to let me hold him again. Sadie understood, she knew how her sister felt about Tommy, she loved him and she knew that Tommy loved her. She was ok with that fact and all she wanted was her sister to be happy and for the first time in a long time she saw her sister happy again. She smiled at her sister and nodded letting her know she understood.

-Hey how about I fix us both two cups of chocolate chip ice cream?

-That sound good, and remember to put chocolate syrup on top. Jude smiled and remembered her day with Tommy, she went upstairs to her room to freshen up and put on a black tank top and boy shorts with her fluffy slippers. She picked up her guitar and started strumming the chords to a new song. She began to sing:

A Beautiful Man

I should have told you I sold my soul to an angel  
I should have showed you this world is not my own  
I should have wrapped you,   
wrapped you like a present  
I should have gotten to you before you were grown

I should have whispered in your ear when you were lonely  
I should have taken you,  
taken you by the hand  
I should have told you, you were, you are worthy  
I should have shown you, you are, you are a beautiful man

I wanna save you from yourself  
I wanna save you from everybody else  
I wanna be inside you  
but I can't, but I am doing the best that I can  
for my beautiful man

I should have told you I would be difficult   
I should have shown you the scars on my soul  
I should have told u, I wanted u, I wanted u to take care of me  
Without allowing u any of my control

I wanna save you from yourself  
I wanna save you from everybody else  
I wanna be inside you  
but I can't, but I am doing the best that I can  
for my beautiful man

I Am doing the best that I can, oh u beautiful man  
I should told u I wasn't good enough for you  
I should whisper I am unkind

I wanna save you from yourself  
I wanna save you from everybody else   
I wanna save you from myself  
I am doing the best that I can   
my beautiful man... my beautiful, beautiful man, my beautiful man… ohhhh… my beautiful mannnnnnn!  
Ur my beautiful, beautiful, ur my beautiful man…

(A Beautiful Man by Mandy Moore)

She had written many songs about Tommy when he left but this one was her favorite. She put her guitar down and couldn't wait to record her new song with Tommy-her Tommy. She went downstairs to join Sadie, they ate ice cream and read cheesy magazines, and talked about her day with Tommy: It was so perfect Sadie, he took me on stage and kissed me the way I've been wanting him forever to do.

-Well, I'm just glad you're happy again, hey how bout we go get lattes tomorrow and go shopping, you will need a cute outfit so when you go out with Tommy.

-Yea that does sound good, I want to buy that shiny stuff for your body.

-You mean shimmer Jude; you have so much to learn.

-Well you know I wear whatever I'm in the mood for and I'm not such a girl.

-Hey I love being a girly girl, you get to wear cute skirts. Jude laughed and put on her favorite romantic movie on "The Notebook" Her and Sadie sobbed on the sad parts and awed whenever a romantic scene came on. She liked spending time with her sister even though she was a pain at times. Sadie kissed Jude goodnight on her forehead since she fell asleep towards the end of the movie: I want you to be happy kiddo, you must be so tired with the day you had, he better treat you right this time. Sadie brought her a blanket and let her peacefully sleep on the couch. Jude slept with dreams of Tommy and smiled slightly in them while she stirred in her sleep. She dreamed about singing the song she just wrote to Tommy while she was on the stage he set for her earlier that day. Tommy slept in his bed with dreams of Jude also and smiled in his sleep. The two Love

Birds slept peacefully with dreams of each other-things were finally just right.

What had life have in store for them? Was everything finally perfect, will Tommy's truth change everything? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Instant Star. Sorry it took me so long to update, had to study for finals but hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Kiss Me

**Chapter 4: Kiss Me**

Jude woke up with a big smile, and wondered what her Tommy was doing. He was on his rooftop deck seeing the sunset come up drinking his morning coffee. He closed his eyes and took the breeze and smiled with thoughts of Jude. Jude got up and made omelets with French toast for her and her sister. It was pretty early for Jude to be up but she couldn't help being energetic. Sadie woke up to the smell of something really delicious being cooked.

_-Yumm, what is that smell?_

_-Oh hey Sadie, I thought I would cook us breakfast and prepare some coffee._

_-Jude Harrison is up bright and early cooking breakfast?_

_-Yup I am, but don't get used to it, I wouldn't want you to abuse my good mood. _Sadie laughed and told her food looked really delicious Sadie helped Jude set up the plates and place them on their dining table. They had decorated their apartment really nicely and had bought cute colored cups & jugs and a mantel for their table. Their apartment was blue and pink which were Jude and Sadie's favorite colors. They sat down and ate breakfast while they talked about their shopping trip today.

_-You know I have to give you props for your cooking._

_-Well thank you Sadie, glad you liked it_

_-We're still getting lattes and shopping right?_

_-Yea right after I come back from G major, Darius wants me to come in today unfortunately but I already wrote a song so he'll be happy._

_-Yea I have to go into work today too, Liam is such a pain._

_-Tell me about it, well I better go get ready before I have to listen to Liam. _

_-Hey we can take my car since we are going to the same place._

_-Ok, but don't take so long getting dressed, you take forever. _Sadie laughed and went to get ready as did Jude. Jude was wearing a baby blue tank top and blue jeans with her Jim Morrison belt and her flip-flops and Sadie was wearing a white tube top and a schoolgirl skirt with her black boots.

_-You look really cute Sadie, but a little too sexy for work don't you think so?_

_-A woman always has to look sexy Jude, here take my baby blue sunglasses it will match your shirt and you will look hot. I'll wear my white ones._

_-Thanks, you're such a girl. _Sadie laughed and fixed Jude's golden curls in place and put her sunglasses on her. They got into the car looking very sexy, the wind in their hair, listening to the Veronicas "4ever" and the sun beaming down on their face. When they both stepped into G Major, it was like time was slowing down and all the attention was on them. Tommy was already at G Major talking to Darius about what happened and he gave him his old job back. He stopped dead on his tracks when he saw the two girls come in. They smiled as they looked at each other as they turned heads. Jude smiled, as she walk towards Tommy and Tommy was speechless looking at her sway her hips and smiling at him. Sadie saw Kwest stop dead on his tracks like Tommy and his jaw dropped as he saw Sadie coming towards him clicking her heels and putting down her sunglasses to see Kwest. The four of them looked at each other's eyes and smiled.

_-Hey boys, when you guys get your voice back, Jude and I will be working. _Jude walked away with Sadie and laughed as they left the guys speechless. Sadie went to work and Jude went to see Darius in his office. She walked in and saw Darius twitch a bit as he saw a very happy and beautiful Jude come in.

_-Hey Darius! I'm here bright and early_

_-I see that… Jude you look nice and happy but I already know why._

_-Yea I'm really happy he's back._

_-Well you will be happy to know that Tommy got his job back, he'll be producing you again._

_-Oh my God! Really?_

_-Yea, as of matter a fact you can go start to work right now if you want. You have interviews about the Tour coming up and a few performances also._

_-You're the best Darius, you couldn't make me happier._

_-I know, I know, now get in there and make music._

_-Well I already wrote many songs that could possibly go on the next album._

_-Good, now go record them._

_-Well actually since I did write songs already, do you think you can let Sadie and I get out early? It's a sister thing._

_-Well if I hear a good song that I like, I'll let you girls out early._

_-Thank you, thank you, I will go make music now. _Jude got up excited, the day was going so well and Tommy was going to be her producer again.

_-Hey Jude?_

_-Yea?_

_-Good job on the Tour, it's great to have you back and happy._

_-Thanks Darius, good to be back. _Jude ran out of the office and went to look for Tommy, she had to embrace him now, she was so happy he was working with her again. He came into studio B, where Tommy and Kwest were setting up things for her to sing. She ran to Tommy and embraced him so tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. Kwest saw how cute they looked and knew that was his cue to leave. As he stepped out he saw Sadie walking by looking for her sister.

_-Hey Kwest! By any chance have you seen my sister, I've been looking for her._

_-Actually she's in there with Tommy but I don't think you want to interrupt them, they are sort of having a moment._

_-Oh ok, I gotcha, I'll look for her later then._

_-Hey Sadie… I have something to show you, it's that ok with you or are you too busy now._

_-No Now is fine, I'm available. _And with that she gave him her seductive smile and walked in front of him, of course Kwest was enjoying the view. In Studio B, Jude hugged Tommy tightly and Tommy breathed her in like he always did and held on to her since she was wrapped around his waist. She pulled away gently telling him she was so happy that he was going to work with her again. Tommy smiled and couldn't help but notice how hot Jude looked and he was wrapped around him, which was even hotter. He took her by surprise and kissed her aggressively and Jude was so swept off her feet that she tangled her fingers in his hair making Tommy moan slightly. He held her from her back, which he stroked repeatedly. He deepened the kiss even more and that made Jude's heart melt. He was about to put her on the soundboard when they both heard someone barge in through the door. It was Liam who came in with a very sour look on his face.

-I see you people have reunited and boy you guys didn't waste anytime being all over each other again. Jude couldn't face him yet, since they were in a very compromising position. She couldn't help laughing at the whole situation.

-Yea, well Tommy and I were just umm…

-Practicing for a play, it's umm…

-Romeo and Juliet, I told Tommy I needed help getting into character so he was helping me.

-Yea exactly. They knew Liam didn't believe a word they were saying but Tommy and Jude enjoyed the whole thing. Liam walked away without saying a word to them while they laughed up a storm. Mean while Sadie and Kwest were in Studio A listening to a very hot track that Sadie was dancing and bopping her head to. Kwest was giving her lessons about Music history and telling her all about the great artists in history.

-I really love this track, what band is it?

-It's "3 Days Grace" I saw them at a concert once and they gave me their CD to listen to it and told me that they needed someone to produce their next album so I volunteered to produce them.

-WOW! That's awesome Kwest, when are you starting?

-In a couple of weeks they are coming to Toronto so they will be recording here.

-Really? Wow that is so great, are you excited?

-Well of course, it's honor for them to let me produce them.

-Yea well, I'm happy for you, it's a really great opportunity. Sadie gave him once more her seductive smile that made him weak. He couldn't take it anymore he had to kiss her so he walked towards her and held her face and kissed her hungrily. Sadie was enjoying the kiss so much that her hands hung loosely around his neck. They walked backwards where he can lean her against the wall. As he kissed her he took one of his hands and couldn't help but put one of her legs wrap around him. He caressed it wanting her so much, and then they stopped when they heard someone slam the door. It was Liam of course.

-What is this a make-out studio? Shouldn't you be at the front desk?

-I'm on my break if you didn't know?

-Well you are having one hell of a break aren't you?

-It's none of your business what I do on my breaks, I hope it's clear that you might be my boss but I deserve respect and just in case you don't know what that is that means you treat me nicely and don't raise your voice at me. Got it? Sadie walked away with a smile on her face and Kwest couldn't help laughing so he made it seem like he was coughing. Liam stood speechless and came out of the room with a storm. Kwest smiled to himself and couldn't believe he had made-out with Sadie. In studio B Tommy and Jude were recording the song she had written yesterday (A beautiful man by Mandy Moore) and Tommy couldn't help smile at her and he gazed upon her with his ocean blue eyes that anyone could get lost in them. Jude sang the song so passionately that it gave Tommy goose bumps. She had her eyes closed the whole time and gave it her all; she had left her soul in the song as she strummed the last chords to the song. When Jude finished recording the song, Tommy put in a demo CD and gave it to her so she can give it to Darius. Before she left the room to show Darius, he grabbed her by the hand.

-Hey I really enjoyed making music with you today

-I really did to; you're the best producer ever. Tommy laughed, he thought it was cute of Jude to tell him that. He hugged her by the waist since he was sitting down and kissed her stomach. Jude giggled as it tickled her, she held him tight and winked her eye at him and left the room. She gave Darius the CD and he couldn't believe she was done so soon. He listened to it and gave her two thumbs up. He loved the song and the weird part is that he knew whom the song was about. He let her and her sister have the rest of the day off. Jude walked back to say goodbye to Tommy.

-Leaving so soon?

-Yea, Sadie and I have a sister day today but I promise I'm all yours at night ok?

-All right, don't have too much fun. Jude laughed and kissed him gently on his lips and rested her forehead with his for a moment. She left the studio with a big smile and right there she saw Sadie wandering looking for her.

-Hey I've been looking for you!

-Are you ready to go, I'm done here and Darius gave us the rest of the day off.

-Really? That's perfect, now let's hit the shops. She took Jude's arm and put it around her and they walked to the car. They bopped their heads to the track that Kwest gave Sadie from "3 Days Grace" as the wind blew their hair. They hit the shops first stopping by Claire's (the cutest accessories store ever) following the best clothing stores in Toronto, Charlotte Russe, Gap, Strawberry, Abercombie and Finch, Baby Phat, Pretty Girl, Bon Bini and last but not least Jude's favorite store Hot Topic. They bought so much and went inside a Starbucks and had a latte to rest from shopping. They bought clothes, accessories, make-up, CDs, sunglasses to add up to Sadie's collection and for Jude and they didn't spend too much money. They had a very fun day together, and Jude wasn't actually bored shopping. They shopped till they dropped, but Sadie had this weird smile as she was drifting off.

-What's that smile I see huh?

-Jude, I have something to confess to you.

-Oh Lord, what did you do this time?

-Well nothing, Kwest and I sort of ummm…

-SADIE! Oh my God you two made-out?

-Well yea, and it was so good but I don't know its Kwest you know.

-Well he's not ugly, he's good-looking and he's a good producer.

-I know that, it's just I would never imagine Kwest and me.

-Life surprises you I guess, well give it a chance ok you never know. We better get going I have to go get dressed for my date with Tommy.

-Right let's go, oh and you have to let me do your make-up.

-Fine, let's go, Tommy awaits. Jude and Sadie giggled, they were two beautiful girls living life away.

-Hey Sadie maybe you should invite Kwest over.

-What you really think so?

-Yea, Why not? I'll be out of the house and well…

-All right, sounds like a plan.

-So lets get beautified.

-Jude I'm so proud of you, you want to get beautified.

-You're such a girl. They drove back to the apartment and went upstairs to get ready. Tommy test messaged Jude:

-Harrison where are you? I'm waiting for your call, let me know when you're ready and I'll pick you up. I love you Harrison, don't make me wait so long, LOL.

Jude smiled at the message and got dressed into her outfit. She was wearing a summer dress that she bought in Charlotte Russe that accentuated her curves and made her tiny waist visible. It was the color of Jude's eyes with strappy blue sparkly shoes. She used a flatiron to pin straight her hair and put on some of the shimmer she bought. Sadie came in to her room smiling at her and helped her do her make-up. She added light blue eye shadow, used white eyeliner, rouged her cheeks lightly so that she looked flushed and added shimmering lip-gloss. She was beautiful, Sadie was proud of her make-up on her. Jude called Tommy and told him she was ready; it was music to his ears. He came as soon as he could and as soon as he knew it, he parked in front of her driveway. Sadie saw Tommy in the driveway and let him in. He looked gorgeous, he was wearing a white shirt that accentuated his muscles with a blazer and blue jeans and his hair had a sexy messy look. Jude walked down the stairs and saw Tommy; She had taken his breath away. She looked beautiful and he couldn't help drool over her.

-You can close your mouth now. Jude laughed at Sadie's comment and made her way downstairs. Tommy smiled at her and Sadie knew that was her cue to leave.

-Have fun Jude! You too Tommy!

-Thanks Sadie1 You too!

-Yea thanks. Jude winked an eye at Sadie as she did the same. They both walked outside not taking their eyes off each other. It was their first date together and Tommy planned on making it special. They drove away to their destination and held each other's hand. When they made it to the restaurant, He opened the door for Jude and took her hand in his.

-Good evening, I made a reservation for two please?

-What's your name sir?

-Tom Quincy. Jude loved the sound of his name; it made her heart skip a beat.

-Right this way please. He seated them at the most romantic table with candles and the table was already set up with chocolate and strawberries.

-Thank you for coming, the waiter will be with you shortly, have a good evening.

-Thank you, you too. Jude was amazed that Tommy had taken her to the most romantic restaurant she had ever seen. Tommy opened a seat for her and sat across Tommy who was gazing at her with his beautiful ocean blue eyes. They looked into each other's eyes and held each other's hand. Jude leaned over and whispered: I love you Tom Quincy. He closed his eyes as he heard her say it and kissed her softly. They fed each other the chocolate with strawberries and talked about the song she had recorded earlier that day. Mean while Sadie who was wearing a short black cocktail dress that wasn't too formal but sexy enough and she walked around barefoot but wore an ankle bracelet and toe ring to accentuate her legs since her and Kwest were going to stay home and she didn't want to look too formal. She wore her hair up on a high ponytail and wore rhinestone hoop earrings with light lip-gloss and black eyeliner. She heard the doorbell ring and rushed downstairs to receive Kwest. She opened the door and leaned on the door with her seductive smile that mad Kwest nervous. He came in with a box in his hands; she opened it and saw that it was a cake he actually made himself. The cake said "Sadie" on it. Kwest looked very cute in a buttoned down shirt and jeans. They looked at each other for a moment and he and she couldn't resist each other: Kiss me she said and he was sure to obey her command, he kissed her the way he had done earlier. He deepened the kiss and carried her to the nearest couch and layed her down. He kissed her caressing her cheek and legs, which was his weakness. Back at the restaurant, Tommy and Jude enjoyed their meal and took bites from each other's plate and fed it to each other. It was so cute; anybody could see they were very into each other. After dinner, they walked the docks where they could see the water, Tommy embrace Jude from the behind her and kissed her cheek. The wind was blowing softy, so softly you could hardly feel it. They held each other and talked about music, life, and places where they wanted to go together. He told her he loved her for the hundredth time that night and hugged her tightly. He knew it was almost time to tell her the truth about why he left, he wanted her to know, and she deserved to know.

-Jude I have to tell you something… It's about why I left and what happened, I…

-Tommy you don't have to tell me at this moment, it's ok I understand.

-No I want to, please let me.

-Ok talk to me, what happened?

-The reason I left was because I… I have a daughter Jude. Jude shocked couldn't believe he never told her anything. Even though everything was going so well, she couldn't help but feeling betrayed and hurt.

-Jude listen to me please, let me tell you the whole truth even if you feel you hate me now. Long time ago when I was starting out with Boysattack, on tour I met someone and like a stupid teenager that I was, I slept with her thinking I was cool and that I was it. Few months later, she told me she was pregnant with my baby and I couldn't believe it so I asked her that when the baby was born I wanted a blood test. When the baby was born, I had the blood test and it turned out I was the father. I wanted to do the right thing so I said that I was going to pay child support but her dad didn't want anything to do with me, and she didn't either. I didn't know what to do, there were many times when I wanted to see the baby but they wouldn't let me. I didn't talk about this to anyone because it was hard for me. That night I left, her father came to Toronto looking for me so I told him where I was and that I was producing you. Next thing I know he tells me that his daughter died and that I had to take care of my child that I never got a chance to get to know because I never had the chance to. He threatened me with telling the press about my legitimate child and that he would lie to them and tell them I never wanted the child. He even threatened me with taking away my job. I left that night because I didn't want the job that I loved to be taken away from me, the one that brought me to you and I didn't want lies about me to be told to the press when I hadn't told you personally. I left to Montana holding back tears because leaving you was the hardest thing I had to go through. I had to say goodbye the way I did because I hated goodbyes and I couldn't return your calls because you would remind me that I wasn't with you. I left for a year where I got to know my daughter and lived with her and supported her financially but her father started asking me for more and more money and I couldn't let him abuse me like that. I told him that I didn't care anymore about him telling the press anymore and my job already was taken away because I wasn't with you. Turns out when I left one day to buy my daughter her necessities, he was gone with everything including lily. I called the police but he had all the right to since his daughter left him authority over lily. I tried hard to get her back but I couldn't, I really did tried for a year but I couldn't, I…Tommy was beginning to cry, Jude felt horrible and was in tears to, he went through a lot too and she couldn't blame him for leaving. He had to do what he had to do. She held him tightly while they sobbed together, she understood now why he left, though she felt hurt he didn't tell her anything, he was only human and tried the best he could. She pulled away and held his face:

-I love you Tom Quincy, it doesn't matter what happened anymore, you're here and I'm the happiest I could ever be. You went through something very difficult, I just wish you hadn't done it alone. Kiss me.

He kissed her with tears running down his cheeks that fell into Jude's face. He hungrily deepened the kiss and embraced her. Jude didn't care about what happened anymore, Tommy came back for her and she knew now more than ever how much he cared and loved her. They kissed each other in the moonlight under the stars where the two Love Birds showed their love for each other.

Tommy finally told Jude the truth but Jude didn't care anymore, she listened to him and told him how much she loved him but would it feel different now that she knew? What happened after Sadie and Kwest's steamy kiss? Stay tuned for the next chapter of Instant star.


End file.
